Penny Porter
Penny Porter is the main character of the Girl Online series. She lives in Brighton. In the first book she is 15 years old. Physical Appearance "I quickly look in the mirror and sigh. I sigh pretty much every time I look in the mirror." - Girl Online Penny has very frizzy red hair, something she hates. She also has freckles on her face. Whenever she wears green she feels like a walking Christmas decoration! Personality and Traits Penny is very insecure (especially of her looks) and is quite down-to-Earth. Besides this, she is also very passionate, particularly with her photography and her family. She learns to accept the way she looks when Noah (her boyfriend) helped her see how amazing she is. meets Noah in New York Penny also has anxiety. She has panic attacks (even in front of Noah) and she thinks she won't be able to overcome them until Noah helps her. Penny is extremely clumsy, as she admits on her blog, ''Girl Online. '' She had an alter ego, called 'Ocean Strong'. Ocean Strong is calm and strong, and wears a skin tight sea-green bodysuit and had long, curly auburn hair. Likes and Dislikes Penny is known to adore photography, as it is a passion and possible career option. She is often commended on her photography. She also enjoys blogging. Christmas is her favorite season, as it calms her. She loves the ocean. Her favorite part of Brighton (apart from the seas) is the Lanes. She likes Mondays, because she thinks of them as a chance to start all over again. She is bad at visual arts and dislikes it. Relationships Elliot Elliot is her best friend and her next door neighbor. They are very close, and she refers to him as Wiki on her blog. He helps her through the ups and downs in her life. They have a secret knocking code because they are next door bedroom neighbors. Elliot is gay and his parents are divorced. He considers Penny and her family as his family. She enjoys taking photos of him. They know each others time tables by heart, despite being in different schools. Noah Noah Flynn is Penny's "Rock-god-tastic" boyfriend. They have a very strong relationship and clearly love each other. They first meet in New York, where her mother is working on a wedding. They eventually fall in love. Noah has a secret that he is a famous pop star that is supposedly"dating" famous pop star Leah Brown, but it turns out to be a fake relationship. He wrote a song about Penny called "Autumn Girl" which is also the nickname that he calls her. Megan Megan was Penny's best friend in school. They had a rather strained relationship, and eventually became enemies, as Megan exposed her as 'Girl Online' and girlfriend of Noah Flynn. However, Megan began to redeem herself, and they can now tolerate each other's presence. Ollie Ollie used to be Penny's crush. Towards the end of the first book he admitted to liking her, but Penny had already fallen in love with Noah. {Mum and Dad} Penny's parents are clearly very supportive of her. Penny has her mother's looks, but she shares a sense of humour with her dad. The Twins (Kira and Amara) They were very close with Penny in the first book, and Penny regarded them as some of her closest friends. She was very grateful for them, until they backstabbed her later in the book, helping Megan. Tom Tom is Penny's older brother. Tom and Penny are very close siblings, and clearly care a lot for each other. He is very protective of her. At one point, Penny gave Tom half her advent-calendar chocolates. Sadie Lee Penny likes Sadie Lee from the moment they meet. They have a very good relationship. Sadie Lee is Noah's grandma who looks after Noah and his younger sister because their parents had passed away when they were young. Category:Character profile